


Turning Point

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and CJ have a chat about the changes in their lives and how they feel about them. Includes a healthy smattering of J&D, along with a few other observations...





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Turning Point**

**by: Brandy**

**Character(s):** CJ, Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Created by Sorkin. Owned by Wells & Co. and NBC. Just borrowing them for a bit for some non-profit fun and to keep my hand in the game.  
**Summary:** Josh and CJ have a chat about the changes in their lives and how they feel about them. Includes a healthy smattering of J&D, along with a few other observations…  
**Spoiler:** Anything you've seen so far- up to and including "Third Day Story"  
**Author's Note:** For those of you who have read my stuff in the past, I guess you realize I've been out of circulation for a few months. Real life has thrown me for a loop lately, and I'm still trying to get re-oriented- but I'm really enjoying the new season. J - especially "TDS". Between that, and a comment I read over on the JDTalk list regarding how bizarre it seemed for CJ to get tapped to fill Leo's shoes, a plot bunny was born. Now, as my old pal Shelley can tell you, I really can't ignore a plot bunny. They talk to me, they jump on my keyboard, they hide my shoes and my keys and tie me to my chair until I serve them. They are the demanding and obnoxious breed, and you can thank/blame them almost entirely for this effort. That and the fact that I have a break before my next round of classes start. And one more note... Congrats to all my fellow fanfic writers who won at this year's GCCA's- (especially Aim, who will soon have to buy a big china press to hold all those golden coffee cups - Way to go, Aim!) All the great J&D fic over the years just proves what we've known for a long time what the PTB are just now figuring out : Josh and Donna are meant for each other. :) So- without further dithering- (because I dithered enough writing the thing) here's to the demanding and obnoxious, warm and fuzzy bunnies…..J 

CJ returned to her office after her ride back with President Bartlet. Abbey had stayed behind at the hospital to be with Mallory, so they had privacy for their talk. For CJ's part, it had been a singularly strange experience. The whole time they had been in Leo's hospital room, CJ had felt the strangest undercurrent- as if something life-altering was about to happen. Something that had nothing to do with Leo's health condition. Of course the wording of the 'favor' the President had asked her just before they went in to see Leo possibly had something to do with her premonitions.

"I need you to jump off a cliff."

What the hell kind of favor was that?

Turns out, the same one he'd asked his best friend several years before. President Bartlet had asked her to be his Chief of Staff. He wanted her to be his right hand, his rudder, the director of his agenda, his closest advisor. Essentially, he expected her to sit at Leo's desk- to fill his shoes. How in the hell was she supposed to do that? As she entered her office, she refrained from turning on any additional lights- making her way to her desk by the dim light of one soft lamp. It was her (possibly futile) way of trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was in her office. She should have known that it would only last so long She had only been there about twenty minutes or so when a shadow appeared in her doorway, leaning silently against the doorframe. She didn't need a second look or better light to confirm who was it was.

"Hi, Josh."

"Hey there. How come you're back here so late?"

"I rode back with the President."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to him a few minutes ago."

CJ looked at Josh for a long moment, until finally, she saw the answer in his eyes to her unspoken question.

"He told you…" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Oh…well. Okay then." CJ replied.

"CJ…"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. I mean… I'm glad it's you. It's the right choice. The President made the right choice," Josh said, and from the look on his face and the tone of his voice, CJ knew he was being straight with her. It was only by virtue of all her years in front of the press, that she was able to mask some of the surprise she felt at his words. Josh wasn't entirely fooled though.

"Seriously, CJ. I'm glad, and I gotta' say- I'm a little relieved he didn't approach me with it."

"You're relieved?" CJ asked, her expression indicating her disbelief.

"Yes. It's not… it's not the right thing for me right now- and truthfully, I'm not the best person to be behind that desk."

"Because of Leo?" CJ ventured.

"No. Because of me. A lot of things have changed for me in the last few weeks. Maybe longer ago than that- I'm not sure. I just know that even though my head is still in the game- today notwithstanding-," he added with a self-deprecating grin. " I'm not invested in it the same way I was before "

"What's that supposed to mean?" CJ asked, motioning for Josh to come in and sit down- which he did.

"It means…" he started, then trailed off as he tried to find the best way to explain it to her. He knew there were some things she knew without him telling her, and some things she could guess, but there were also things he wasn't prepared to talk about yet. Not with CJ. Not yet. Finally, he seemed to have found the right words and he turned to face her with an almost nostalgic look on his face.

"There was this time- a while back- I was in the Oval with the President, and there was this thing I didn't want to let go of. I knew in my head that there was no way… at least no way I could see, but I still couldn't let it go. Finally the President said something that got through. He said that the difference between us was that he wanted to be 'the guy' and I wanted to be the guy that didn't let 'the guy' down."

"A not so surprisingly apt analysis of a compulsive fixer such as yourself " CJ retorted with a little grin.

"Yeah," he admitted with a shrug.

"And you don't feel that way anymore?"

"No… no, it's not that. It's … my focus isn't quite as narrow as it used to be. "

"You're talking about…." she trailed off with a meaningful look. It didn't take an anvil to drop on Josh's head to know where she was going with that sentence.

"It means… what it means. I'm not the guy he needs. You are."

"Why? I mean, why do you say that? It's not like I'm an obvious choice."

"Who says the obvious choice is always the best choice? Look at Donna. Way back when, when we first made it to the show-"

"The 'show"?" CJ asked with a confused arch to her brow.

"It's a baseball thing. It means making it to the Majors. Anyway, when we got here, the obvious choice for my assistant would have been some serious minded person with a degree in their pocket. That would have been the obvious choice- and the worst possible choice for me. So instead I chose an impertinent, sassy, font of information and boundless ability. I think… no- I know it was the right choice. Just like the President made the right choice tonight."

When CJ didn't respond , Josh decided she needed further convincing.

"You've come a long way from the person who had trouble telling him what he needed to hear. You not only do that now, but he respects the advice you give him. He trusts you to see both the big picture and the small details. Hell… you've been doing that ever since we got here."

"I haven't spent the kind of time inside that you and Toby have. There's a number of things I won't be able to speak with authority to him about. " CJ offered quietly.

"So what?" Josh replied with a shrug.

"So what!?" CJ repeated with a pointed look.

"Yeah- so what. You think you're the only person ever to advise him that isn't the resident authority on everything. Besides.. That's what we have Margaret for." he added with a grin.

"Josh- I'm serious. I feel like I'm a little out of my depth here. Wait- what am I saying- I am way out of my depth."

"No you're not. You've just got a case of stage-fright and it's making you question yourself. You'll be fine. One piece of advice…"

"What?"

"You know I have a great deal of affection and respect for Leo-right?"

"Yeah, so do I. So?" CJ replied, gesturing for him to get on with his point

"I know you do. But- the thing is- that's not his office anymore. It's yours. So is the job. Make it yours.. Let everyone who walks in there know- in no uncertain terms- that you're no stand-in. You're the real thing. After that, the rest will be easy."

CJ considered his words for a moment, and with a shrug and a tired smile replied, " If you say so."

"I do."

"I still have a hard time believing a guy who is as career focused as you ve been since… well since I've known you is okay with this."

"It's not about the job CJ, it's about what I can do- what I can accomplish It always has been. But now…" he trailed off, suddenly not quite sure of whether he was talking to his old friend CJ or his new boss.

"But now you've seen that the world holds things that are more dear to your heart than you thought possible a year ago… maybe two," CJ finished for him, adding that last bit with a lop-sided grin. It was that little quirk of her lips that reminded Josh that when it came to certain things, CJ would always be his friend first.

"Yeah," he admitted softly, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to resort to smacking you around after all. Please tell me you've already shared this information with Donna." Josh shrugged and sighed, " She knows how I feel, and I know she's not indifferent to me either, but right now we're not… we're in a holding pattern, so to speak."

"A holding pattern?" CJ asked with an arched brow. " Isn't that just the same dance for a different song?"

"No…. actually more of a transitional period than a holding pattern. She's got a lot of stuff on her plate right now, and we have a lot of talking to do. We're not star-struck kids and we're not rushing anything. This is too important."

"You're right, it is," she agreed softly, and Josh could swear he heard a note of approval in her voice. A note he was very happy to hear.

"Well- I don't know about you, but I'm heading home. I've got to be here bright and early. I hear this new boss of mine is a tough taskmaster who doesn't take any crap. I better be on my toes," Josh said with a cheeky grin as he grabbed his backpack and started for the door.

"That sounds like a prudent decision on your part, mi amore."

"That's what I thought. See you in the morning, CJ,"

Josh was just outside her door when CJ called out to him.

"Josh-"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, boss," Josh replied with a glance over his shoulder and a quick wave.

CJ sat in, what was soon to be, her old office for a few moments more. Then she gathered up her things, and with a content smile, made her way home. Tonight her life turned a corner. Tomorrow was a whole new day.

The End


End file.
